


On A Bed Of Roses

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Per!verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Chuck gives great advice, but Castiel's not the best listener.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a world where Castiel is learning to be more human and trying to figure out how to deal with his growing human emotions. The problem with that is that Castiel tries to deal with them Winchester style.  This story is another prompt from [](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/profile)[downfall35](http://downfall35.livejournal.com/) who would probably never have though i'd get around to using it.  Especially like this :P

 

“Oh God Castiel. It’s bad enough the things I have to see these things, but I don’t need to hear this!”

Castiel looked at the Prophet and cocked his head slightly. “You will see it eventually. I don’t see why it distresses you to hear me talk of it. Surely you can see how beautiful Dean is.”

Chuck shook his head. “Sure, if I was a girl I’d be all over him. I mean, I get it yeah. But that doesn’t mean I want to be… you know… discussing his intimate life. Besides, I know exactly what he’d do if he found out I was meddling in his life. More than I already am with the Prophecies.”

“Dean could not hurt you Chuck.”

“Yeah, because what I’ve learned from the books is that the impossible is really impossible with Sam and Dean around.”

Castiel thought about that for a second, the number of times the two had almost died, the number of times they had, and how they’d managed to come through it all. “I concede the point.”

“Look, why don’t you just do something nice for him? I mean… girls go for flower petals on the bed and all that, but maybe Dean just needs a little bit of kindness. It’s not like he gets that a lot from people.”

Castiel nodded slightly, trying to think about flower petals and beds and what Dean might be interested in instead. He gave Chuck a small smile. “Thank you Chuck. I appreciate your words of wisdom.”

 

 

 

Dean dropped Sam off at the library and came back to the motel room without stopping. Sam wanted to do a little more research for their current hunt, but after a bad night Dean felt the need to clean things up. He pulled in at the motel and grabbed a bag from the trunk. He had every intention of cleaning the weapons, every single one, sharpening the knives and making more salt rounds until he walked in the door. He set the bag on the table because he wasn’t stupid enough to drop the bags on the floor but panic was filling his limbs as he pulled a gun from the bag. “Castiel?” He yelled.

“Yes Dean?”

He stopped short. Because while the last thing he’d expected to see when he walked into his room was his bed covered in feathers, the last thing he’d expected after that was to find the angel walking out of the bathroom, completely naked.

He knew his eyebrows had to be half way to the back of his head but he couldn’t help himself. “So what is this? You shedding or something?”

“Angels do not shed Dean. We don’t have fur.”

Dean couldn’t answer that because he wasn’t sure if Castiel was trying to make a joke or not. He let himself fall back onto the bed, sitting on the edge as he debated his next move. Castiel was naked and while that put all sort of interesting thoughts in Dean’s head, he knew Castiel didn’t mean anything by it. He just… wasn’t human. He didn’t understand the affect he was having on him.

He ran his hand over his face and almost as soon as he did, he sneezed. He felt his eyes watering slightly and he looked up at Castiel. “Oh hell.” He sneezed again and again and ran to the bathroom to blow his nose. Castiel just watched with a curious expression.

He grabbed his phone and called Sam quickly. “Sam… inhaler…” was all he said. He got the answer he needed and found the thing in Sam’s bag because Dean always threw it out after Sam got it refilled so he’d just started carrying it himself. He took two hits off it in quick succession and then sat at the table. “M’okay Sammy.” He said when the tightness of his chest eased up. “Castiel shed all over the damn bed. Who knew I was allergic to angel feathers too?”

When he looked up, Castiel was gone. So were all the feathers.


End file.
